Toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé
by xXxSou-ChanxXx
Summary: Ace doit partager les appartements de Marco depuis quelques jours et les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le phénix deviennent de plus en plus dur à restreindre. Ace le sent, il va craquer... Yaoi-Lemon-Enjoy (Rated M pour être sure)


Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda.

On se trouve dans l'univers One Piece, Marco et Ace partage leur cabine. Enjoy.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de la douce chaleur que lui provoquait ce moment de tranquillité. Sentir l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps, permettant à ses muscles tendus et fatigués de se décontracter, il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, se laissant porter par le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol, c'était si calme et apaisant. Mais quelqu'un vient le déranger dans ses rêveries quotidiennes.

Marco : Oye, Ace tu as bientôt finis, c'est à mon tour je te signale. T'es une vraie princesse ma parole. Bouge de là.

Comme seule réponse de sa part, le phénix entendit un grognement sourd venir de sa salle de bain. En effet, du à de récents dégâts dans la partie sud du bateau, Ace avait du élire domicile dans ses appartements, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il avait beau considéré Ace comme son petit frère et le trouver attachant, il n'en n'était pas moins bruyant et agaçant. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est un Ace mécontent d'avoir était dérangé et à moitié nu, avec seulement une serviette à la taille, laissant apparaître les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes sur son corps bronzé et musclé où était logé les traces de précédents combats, qui se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Cette vue aurait pu chambouler n'importe qu'elle demoiselle, là faisant tomber à la renverse, en voyant le corps de l'homme aux poings ardents ainsi dévêtu mais cela sembla laisser indifférent Marco, qui le poussant légèrement pour accéder à la pièce s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Marco : Oye, Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Ace : Tss.

Ace était toujours déçu du manque de réaction et d'attention que pouvait lui porter son aîné il avait depuis maintenant quelque temps, compris ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son aîné, mais n'osé lui avouer ses sentiments du à comportement froid et distant qu'avait l'habitude d'avoir Marco avec son entourage.  
Chaque jour il détaillait le corps de l'homme qui occupé ses pensées, grand et fort, avec une chevelure blonde tel le soleil, un visage si fin, et des lèvres si pulpeuses qui font fantasmer notre petit brun toutes les nuits. Sortant de sa torpeur, Ace s'habilla avec un simple pantalon large pour dormir, ayant acquis le pouvoir de contrôler le feu grâce au fruit du démon qu'il mangea enfant, sa température corporelle ne descendait jamais bien bas.  
Il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière quand l'objet de ses rêves lui fit stopper tout mouvement, Marco venait de sortir de la salle de bain, lui aussi avec une simple serviette comme accoutrement, il se demanda si son aîné ne le faisait pas exprès. Sérieusement comment Ace pouvait résister alors que là, juste devant lui, la tentation l'appelait, criant de faire sien l'homme devant lui. Marco ne faisait vraiment attention à rien, ni même attention à personne… Marco prit soudainement la parole.

Marco : Oye, tu baves Ace ! Arrête de bouffer dans ma chambre. Tu en fou partout à chaque fois.

Ace se renfrogna légèrement sur lui-même murmurant qu'effectivement il mangerait bien un truc.

Marco : Quoi ?

Ace : Hum … quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit.

Sur ces paroles Marco fronça les sourcils mais n'en demanda pas plus, Ace s'était retourné et s'était caché sous les couvertures, le phénix se décida de se mettre lui aussi au lit, et éteignit toutes les lumières.  
La nuit était tombé, et le sommeil s'était emparait du navire pirate, seul Ace s'agiter dans son lit, le corps si peu vêtu de son colocataire l'empêchait de trouver sommeil. Inconsciemment Ace se retrouva à califourchon sur Marco, il s'était glissé discrètement sous les couettes de celui-ci prenant garde à ne surtout pas le réveiller. Ace avait craqué, atteignant sa limite, il passa chastement sa main sur sa joue, détailla son visage endormi, doucement il se rapprocha pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, si près qu'il senti le souffle chaud de son aîné sur son visage, s'en fut trop, Ace scella leur bouche par un doux baiser, mais il en voulait plus, l'excitation l'ayant gagné.

Lentement il descendit l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Marco et commença à le caresser tendrement, détaillant la finesse de ses muscles, observer et toucher n'était définitivement pas pareil. Descendant toujours plus bas, il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois ci en faisant passer sa langue humide sur les lèvres de son aimé. Ace se sentait honteux, profiter de lui alors qu'il dormait. Il le regarda quelque instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait envie de lui, mais s'il continuait il le réveillerait. Ace regarda sa main droite, réfléchissant, vivre sans regret. Sur ces dernières pensées sa main descendis lentement vers son but, malheureusement elle se fut brusquement arrêter. Il releva rapidement son regard et ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux grand ouverts de Marco.

La panique totale, la panique s'empara de lui, il l'avait réveillé et ses fières pensées de vivre sans regrets s'était envolé en même temps que son courage. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment il devait réagir, aucune n'excuse n'expliquerait son geste et la pression sur son poignet lui fit clairement comprendre l'énervement de l'homme se trouvant sous lui.

Marco : Mais qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire Ace oye ?

Ace : Je...

Ace baissa les yeux, il avait honte, le rouge lui monta aux joues, bon sang que c'était embarrassant, surtout que l'excitation qui l'avait gagné était plus que voyante. Il essaya de dégager ses poignets mais Marco le tenait fermement, attendant son explication.

Ace : Je... c'est de ta faute, tu...

Marco : De ma faute ? Comment ça ? C'est moi qui suit à califourchon sur toi Ace, qui profite de ton sommeil pour de faire ce genre de choses malsaines auxquelles tu t'abandonné plus tôt, réponds moi Ace? Si tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler entre les arrêts sur les îles où tu te tape des filles, va dans la chambre d'un autre.

Le jeune brun se stoppa, que venait-il d'entendre, son cœur se serra si fort qu'il eu du mal à retenir un hoquet de dégoût. Ace sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le rendre en colère était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, surtout qu'il avait tout faux, il se contrôle parfaitement, et si il s'abandonne à ses femmes vulgaires c'est par pure intention d'oublier ses sentiments pour le phénix qui hante son cœur.

Ace : Non. Ne dis pas ça.

Marco : Quoi ?

Ace : Je.. j'ai…

Marco : Ace ?

Ace : Je t'aime.

L'étreinte sur ses poignets se relâcha soudainement, Marco ne s'attendait pas à ça, à tout sauf à ça, il s'en voulu d'avoir était si dure dans ses paroles précédentes, comment devait-il réagir. Que devait-il faire ? Ace l'avait quand même tripoté dans son sommeil, les frissons l'avaient réveillé et il pensait juste qu'il délirait. Mais là, il tremblait sur lui, comme un gamin pris en faute, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues dans un silence pesant.

Marco : Excuse-moi.

Ace : Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Ace commença à se lever, voulant se libérer de cette situation plus que gênante et honteuse mais Marco le retint par le bras, rougissant.

Marco : Oye, finis au moins ce que tu as commencé.

Ace d'abord sous le choc, se rapprocha doucement pour être sur d'avoir bien compris, venait-il vraiment d'entendre le phénix lui dire de continuer. Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Marco et s'arrêta pour regarder sa réaction, frustré, Marco fit disparaître le peu d'espace qui restaient entre leurs lèvres, s'en suivit un échange passionné, ou leurs respirations se firent plus difficiles, ils avaient chaud. Ace était aux anges, son rêve le plus fou était en train de se réaliser, le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient disparurent en un rien de temps, et les deux corps désireux de connaitre l'autre se frottèrent dans des mouvements sensuels. Les gémissements ne faisaient que redoubler, lorsque soudain, Ace sentit quelque chose d'humide à son entrée, il se raidit légèrement.

Marco : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être doux avec toi Ace.

Ace : Humm... oui, vas-y...

Marco fit alors rentré un premier doigt dans l'intimité de l'homme aux poings ardents, attendit que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence et commença à bouger, lorsqu'il sentit que Ace c'était détendu il en fit rentrer un deuxième et un troisième. Une douleur continue s'empara du postérieur du jeune brun. Marco entreprit de le détendre en lui malaxant les fesses de sa main encore libre. Ace se détendit légèrement, laissant l'excitation le rendre dingue, il voulait que Marco le pénètre et maintenant, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

Ace : Mar...Co... fais moi tien, aahhHH.

Un sourire pervers illumina le visage de l'homme aux ailes flamboyantes, sans plus attendre, il retira ses doigts et présenta sa verge devant l'intimité d'Ace, lui susurrant à l'oreille quelques mots.

Marco : Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi A-ce…

Il le pénétra d'un coup sec, et laissa peu de temps à Ace de s'habituer à lui, l'envie était trop forte, il le retourna pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui, et commença des mouvements de vas et viens à l'intérieur de son amant. Ace ne s'en plaignit pas, la manière douce n'avez jamais était son fort, et le plaisir avait remplacé toute douleur possible. Marco pénétrait Ace de façon de plus en plus sauvage, il voulait le marquer, qu'il soit à lui, lui mordillant le coup pour laisser une nouvelle marque se son passage avant de sentir qu'il allait atteindre sa limite, dans un souffle saccadé, avec son dernier mouvement de bassin, il se libéra à l'intérieur d'Ace. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ace : Marco …

Marco : Hum ?

Ace le regarda cherchant la moindre émotion qui pourrait lui faire comprendre ce que ressentait le phénix. Marco le regarda, il ne lui avait pas répondu, pouvait-il vraiment lui répondre, il avait était pris pas l'excitation. Mais est-ce que c'était seulement ça, Marco imagina un instant ce qu'il ressentirait si Ace c'était abandonné à quelqu'un d'autre et grogna du aux images qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Marco : Oye, tire pas cette tête, tu veux quoi d'autre Ace. Tu es à moi maintenant. Prépares toi t'es pas prés de pouvoir marcher dans les prochains jours.

Ace rigola, d'un rire frais et joyeux. Il serra son tout nouvel amant dans ses bras, avant de venir titiller son cou avec sa langue.

Ace : Mais aucun problème commandant Marco.

Et voilà voilà Un petit One-Shot sur One Piece. Ce couple est vraiment trop sexy.

Même si j'aime voir Ace dans d'autres couples celui-ci restera mon préféré.

Au plaisir de lire des reviews. Enjoy mes licornettes.


End file.
